Quand La Panique Sème
by iisenBlomstAvBlod
Summary: Plusieurs meurtre survienne à Mystic Falls, la gang décide de s'en occuper quand ils apprennent que ce n'est pas humain. Malgré les différences entre les deux, Bonnie & Damon découvrirons qu'ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre pour survivre.
1. Découverte (Pilot)

**Bonjour j'ai finalement décidée de faire une histoire en français parce que je pense que ça sera meilleur. Je vais encore faire une histoire de Bonnie et Damon mais elle sera différente. Le résumé est dans le sommaire. Bonne lecture!**

**Je ne possède pas the Vampire Diaries.**

**-IBAB**

* * *

Chapitre 1

« À 11h47 hier soir une jeune fille âgée de 17 ans au nom d'Alicia Golding a été retrouver morte dans un café. Le serveur du café, qui étais le seul à travailler à cette heure là, nous as expliqué quelle a acheter un Cappuccino a 11h28 et elle s'est assise au bord d'une fenêtre, pendant un moment le serveur est parti en arrière et c'est là qu'il a entendu de la vitre se cassé et il a couru pour aller voir se qui se passait et c'est la qu'il la retrouver à terre inerte. Nous avons finalement conclu qu'elle a été sauvagement étranglée à main nue. Je suppose que la personne étais vraiment en colè -»

Bonnie ferma la Tv en poussant un soupir «C'est bizarre qui est assez idiot pour sauter dans un café et étrangler une personne comme ça. » Elena, qui préparait son sac de sortie en arrière, haussa les épaules.

« Et oui il a des gens qui savent pas vivre ici. » elle regarda autour d'elle « Tu sais où est Caroline? »

« Eum… dans la toilette pourquoi? » Bonnie lui demanda.

«C'est que aujourd'hui j'vais cherchée Stefan à la pension pour souper et j'me demandais si toi et Caroline voudrait nous rejoindre? »

Bonnie hésita « T'es sûr j'veux dire vous n'allez pas a un resto tu sais en amoureux ou quelque chose du genre pourquoi tu veux qu'ont sois là au juste? »

« Parce que… je... on n'a jamais vraiment sortit ensemble juste les deux et je ne sais pas si sa me tente de le faire aujourd'hui… »Bonnie pencha sa tête et souriant a peine « Arrête c'est vrai regarde on y va les quatre et on vous parle pas ok je me sens juste plus allaise avec vous a côté tu comprends? »

Bonnie hocha la tête « J'vais chercher Caroline. » Et partis de la cuisine.

Elena soupira elle se remémora quand elle a parlée à Stefan hier pour réglé leur sortie.

_Elena cogna à la porte de la pension en espérant que ce ne serais pas Damon qui répondrais. La porte s'ouvrit « Hey Stefan comment ça va? »_

_« Bien qu'est ce que tu fais là? » se demanda Stefan._

_« Eum je voulais te demander…tu voudrais sortir demain soir… genre souper en quelque pars? »Elena se tortillait en regardant à terre._

_« Ouais cool … » sourit Stefan. En pensant que c'étais un rencart._

_« Ça serais correct si eum... les autres viendrais avec nous Caroline et Bonnie comme une sortie avec eux mais nous euh comment dire… genre entre amis mais pas nous tu comprends? » _

_« Euh ok… » Stefan paru déçu._

_« Cool alors on se voit demain soir vers 7h sa te dit? » Elena sourit légèrement._

_« Ouais mais euh je ne comprends pas… pourquoi tu voudrais inviter les autres quand tu ne vas même pas leurs parler? J'veux dire je sais qu'ont est jamais sortis seuls mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas commencer? » se questionna Stefan._

_Elena ne savait pas quoi répondre. Après plusieurs secondes elle murmura « Stefan je ne sais pas si je suis prête a une sortie en amoureux je voulais attendre un peu parce que je ne me sens pas très à l'aise quand nous sommes seuls… »_

_« Euh et bien maintenant nous sommes seul et je ne vois pas le problème. » Stefan répondit un peu rude._

_Elena soupira. «Ce n'est pas se que je voulais dire je-»_

_«Non ça va je comprends si tu ne veux pas être toute seul avec moi je ne vois pas le but d'être un couple puisque ils restent la plupart du temps seuls tout les deux. » Il répondit et alla fermer la porte au nez d'Elena quand elle bloqua la porte et sauta au cou de Stefan en l'embrassant furieusement. Stefan paru surpris un moment et se détendis en mettant ses bras autour de son ventre._

_Quand ils arrêtèrent le baiser pour qu'Elena puisse respirer._

_Elle chucheta «Juste nous deux ça me va. » Il sourit mais répliqua_

_« Non ça va tu peux amener tes copines je... j'vais survivre. » Elena sourit._

C'est en entendant les pas des filles qu'Elena sorti de ses pensées.

« C'est cool Caroline veux absolument venir alors c'est correct avec moi aussi je ne voulais pas rester seule et regarder vous câliner. » déclara Bonnie.

« Super mais j'y aie pensée et vous allez être à une autre table. » déclara Elena, Caroline et Bonnie l'a regarda perplexe « je… j'pense que c'est la soirée qu'ont sortent enfin seuls et je saurai si c'est vraiment le bon. »

« Ça va on ne va pas faire un drame, sort avec ton p'tit amoureux on ne va pas y aller c'est mieux comme ça. » affirma Caroline

« Non je veux que vous venez! Vous allez rester dans les parages et si j'ai tout bousier ben j'vous demanderai de l'aide. » En essayant de les convaincre.

« Ok allez viens-t-en on y va! » Bonnie lui sourie et tira sur son bras.

Quand elles arrivèrent à la pension et c'étais Damon qui leurs ouvrirent la porte.

« Hey Salut les filles prêtent pour votre soirée? » il demanda avec sourire en coin.

« Ça va allez dégage on est la pour Stefan. » Caroline dit ennuyée.

« En faite il viens avec nous… » Stefan murmura au loin. « QUOI! » crièrent les filles.

« Eh ben vu que vous êtes venus seules, » en parlant de Caroline et Bonnie, « j'ai pensé que si Elena pouvait amener des gens et ben je pouvais bien inviter mon frère. »

Après quelques minutes de silence elles dirent « Heh! il n'a pas tort! » Alors ils sortirent tous de la pension et chacun dans leur auto les filles dans une, les gars dans une autre.

Quand ils arrivèrent à Mystic Grill, Stefan et Elena se mirent a une table pour deux, quant à Bonnie et Caroline se mirent a une table pour quatre mais un peu plus loin des amoureux pour leur laisser de la paix mais pouvant sauver Elena de quoi que se soit qui arriverait mal.

« Regarde ses deux là ils sont parfait, ils sont trop cute, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre ça se voit de loin en plus. » Caroline les enviait parce qu'elle voulait tant que ça lui arrive à elle aussi.

Damon soupira et dit « Ok ça va assez parler d'eux parlons de vous les filles! » Les deux filles se tournèrent vers lui surprises.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là on t'a même pas vu arriver et on t'a jamais dit que tu pouvais t'asseoir avec nous! » commenta Bonnie d'un air rude.

« Calme toi Judgey j'ai le droit de m'asseoir où je veux et je vous connais. » répliqua Damon pour se défendre.

« Sa te donne pas le droit te t'asseoir ici! » Caroline répondit s'accotant sur sa main lui tournant le dos, Bonnie fut la même chose.

« Oh allez les filles pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me jasez je suis social quand même et charmant avec qui parler. » Se vanta Damon.

« Non tu l'est pas alors si tu veux bien on est la pour Elena pas toi! » dit Bonnie en poussant Damon sur sa chaise pour avoir une meilleur vue sur les âmes sœurs.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence Damon les regarda « Sérieux vous allez les regarder parler et manger tout le long? »

« Je dois allez au toilette. » Caroline dit en faisant un regard de dégoût vers Damon qui lui sourit.

« Est-ce qu'ont peux faire se qui nous tente dans ce resto? » Bonnie dit brusquement à Damon.

« Sa dépend de se que tu veux faire… » Damon l'a regarda d'un air séduisant.

« Tageule! » Bonnie cria presque Damon ria silencieusement.

« Ce n'est pas polie ça pour une fille de ton âge. »

« L'a tu m'écœure tu diras à Elena que je suis désolée. » Et Bonnie se leva en se dirigent vers la sortie. Damon s'en foutait.

Quand Bonnie étais dans le stationnement elle cru voir un ombre passer à la vitesse de la lumière mais sa pensée fut volatilisée quand quelqu'un la pousser violement sur un mur du restaurant.

« Ok mais tu ne vois pas que je veux plus te parler je te déteste. » Bonnie dit avec des éclairs dans ses yeux.

« Oh moi aussi je te déteste. » Damon souriait. Elle le poussa et Damon la laissa faire pour avoir un peu d'espace entre eux.

« Sérieux je pourrait t'enflammer fait gaffe! » Bonnie l'avertie.

« Est-ce que tu me menace? » En s'approchant d'elle.

« J'ai pas peur de toi. » Affirma Bonnie quand leurs nez se touchaient.

« Oh mais tu devrais. » souffla Damon dans son oreille. Juste quand Bonnie allait lui donner un anévrysme ils ont entendu des cris dans le restaurant et tout le monde sortait en courant effrayés.

Damon et Bonnie se posait des questions et sont entrés dans le resto pour savoir se qui se passait.

Caroline, Elena et Stefan regardait tous a terre triste et calme. Quand les deux autres sont arrivé ils ont vu que c'étais une jeune fille de leur école.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ici! » Bonnie demanda se penchant sur la victime.

« Quelqu'un est entré dans le resto et a couru vers elle et lui a planté un couteau dans le ventre. Personne la vue même la personne la plus proche pensait que le couteau volait avant d'aller sur la fille. Bonnie se remémora l'ombre.

« Ce n'étais pas un humain… » Bonnie murmura. Les autres se tournèrent vers elle incrédule.

« C'étais un vampire je l'es vu dehors il courrait vite et personne pouvait le voir il tue quelqu'un d'une façon humaine pour pas qu'ont le retrouve! » Bonne s'exclama contente d'elle même.

« Et pourquoi il tuerais une personne innocence comme ça? » Elena demanda.

« Peut-être que ce n'est pas au hasard qu'il l'a tué, deux meurtres en deux jours je pense qu'ont a à faire a un tueur en série. » Bonnie annonça.

« Qui est probablement un vampire… super! » Caroline poussa un soupir.

« On devrait commencer à chercher c'est qui se meurtrier et pourquoi il tue des personne en particulier. » Stefan annonça et tout le monde sorti du resto vers leurs voitures approprié.

Quand Bonnie passa devant Damon pour aller dans sa voiture elle chuchota « Ça ta sauver cette fois si mais la prochaine fois je n'hésiterais pas. » Damon souri et entra dans sa voiture.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la pension ils commencèrent immédiatement les recherches.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un connaissait cette fille ou celle de hier? » Caroline demanda. » Ça pourrait nous aider si elles ont faites quelques chose qui n'aime pas. »

« J'ai couché avec Alicia! » déclara Damon. Tout le monde gémit.

« En parlant de chose sérieuse est-ce qu'elle ta dit n'importe quoi sur elle-même? » Bonnie demanda ennuyer.

« Elle à déjà- ok non on ne parlais pas vraiment d'autre chose que...nos actions… » Damon s'interrompu en souriant. Mais les autres le coupèrent en soupirant.

« Et moi j'ai déjà parlé avec la fille au resto hier je pense. » Stefan annonça « je pense que j'étais a son goût mais je lui ai dit que j'étais avec quelqu'un. » En entourant son bras au tour d'Elena.

« Ouais je l'ai vu l'autre jour on c'est dit bonjour et on a parlées un peu. » Elena a dit.

« Ok j'ai aucune idée qu'est ce qui se ressemble entre les deux filles… » Caroline dit.

« Est ce que vous savez si il a d'autre vampires dans cette ville? » Bonnie demanda aux frères.

« On ne sait pas mais on est capable de les sentir alors je vais garder un œil ouvert tout le temps. » Stefan répondît.

« Ok parfait je vais retourner chez moi est ce que vous aller continuer à chercher longtemps? » Bonnie demanda.

« Je vais venir avec toi je suis fatiguer bye tout le monde! » Caroline annonça.

« Non on devrait aller se coucher il se fait tard bonne nuit. » Stefan répondît.

« Je vais rester ici se soir. » Elena assura les filles, elles se donnèrent des câlins et partirent.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi t'étais partie dehors au resto tantôt en plus avec Damon? » Carline demanda Bonnie quand elles étaient dans la voiture seules.

« Je ne voulais pas être avec Damon c'est lui qui m'avait suivi je l'hais tellement. » corrigea Bonnie en soupirant.

« Est-ce que ça va on sait toute comment il est ce n'est pas nouveau ne te soucie pas de lui… » Caroline essayait de la réconforter.

« Je ne sais pas c'est quoi son problème mais je suis tannée de toujours partir et d'être fâcher et jamais être normale et pouvoir aimer la vie avec des personnes que j'aim -»

« ATTENTION! » Caroline coupa Bonnie en criant. Une personne se tenait au milieu de la rue, Bonnie essaya de l'éviter en tournant le volant vers la droite mais réussit pas à retourner sur la route et tomba dans le fossé.

La personne au milieu de la rue sourit satisfait.

* * *

**TA DA! Alors j'espère que ma nouvelle histoire sa vous a plu je ne savais pas trop comment le finir et je ne sais pas encore qui pourrait être le méchant alors si vous avez des idées vous pouvez me les écrire j'en serais ravie ****Le prochain chapitre risque pas d'être sortie avant au moins 2 semaines désoler.**


	2. L'Accident

**J'espère que le chapitre 1 vous a plu! Le chapitre 2 est maintenant la laisser mon des reviews de se que vous pensez c'est vraiment apprécier. **

**Dans ce chapitre ya beaucoup de Bamon j'espère que vous aller aimer. Bonne lecture!**

**Bamon guest : Je suis contente que t'aille aimer **

**-IBAB**

* * *

L'Accident

Caroline étais secouée quelque minutes après l'accident elle c'est réveillée lentement en se frottant la tête; la voiture avait foncée sur un arbre par chance ça ne l'avait pas touchée. Caroline c'étais cognée sur le bord de la porte et c'étais évanouie.

Quant à Bonnie elle a eu le plus gros choc, l'arbre étais beaucoup plus proche d'elle que Caroline. Quand la voiture a cognée l'arbre elle a revolée sur le volant et l'arbre l'a coincée avec sa ceinture de sécurité.

« Bonnie…Bonnie?! Aller réveille toi stp… Bonnie! » Caroline cria. Elle se détacha et sortie de la voiture pour aller du coté de Bonnie mais la porte était barrée.

« Merde! » En frappant la porte. Caroline n'avait pas bu du sang depuis longtemps elle n'était pas assez forte et elle ne pouvait pas aller chasser elle ne voulait pas laisser Bonnie seule.

Elle décida de lâcher un coup de téléphone aux autres. Elle dialogua le cellulaire d'Elena.

« Hey c'est Caroline »

« Allo ça va? » Ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle appelait vers 11h30 du soir.

« C'est que on a eu un accident… » Caroline murmura lentement.

« QUOI! »

« Il avait quelqu'un au milieu de la rue Elena, et Bonnie à essayer de l'éviter et on est tombées dans le fossé. » Caroline expliqua pour essayer de calmer Elena.

« Tu…euh… on va aller te chercher… » Elena ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

« Mais je devrais appeler la police non? »

« Ouais peut-être mais après que vous soyez sain et sauf, t'a besoin d'aller à l'hôpital? » Elena décida « Où est Bonnie? »

« Je vais y aller faire un tour avec Bonnie elle n'est pas consciente et encore coincée dans l'auto avec sa ceinture et un arbre pis sa porte ouvre pas… »

« Quoi! » Elena répéta. »Il faut la sortir de là attend je vais demander à… » Elena mis son téléphone sur sa poitrine pour camoufler le son.

Caroline réessaya la porte. Pas plus de succès.

Tout à coup une silhouette noir la poussa loin de la porte, lui il n'a pas eu de difficulté a arraché la porte débloqua la ceinture poussa l'arbre et pris Bonnie dans ses bras.

« Damon?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fiche ici? » Caroline paru surprise.

« Ca se voit pas » en levant un petit peu Bonnie dans ses bras. « Maintenant va chasser. » Et Damon partit de la même manière qui est arrivé.

Finalement Elena revenu sur le cellulaire incrédule « Mais où est Damon il n'est plus à la pension? » caroline soupira.

« Bonnie va bien on se parle plus tard je dois aller chasser. »

« Quoi…mais-» Caroline l'a laissa pas finir, elle raccrocha et partir se chercher un petit lapin.

* * *

Elena partie au deuxième étage. Quand elle vit Stefan sortir de la douche elle lui expliqua la situation.

« Est-ce qu'elles vont bien? Damon n'était pas près de toi quand tu as parlée à Caroline? » Stefan demanda.

« Oui elles vont aller à l'hôpital et oui il était proche de m… » Elena allumait.

« Il saurait aller les aider c'est ça! »

« J'espère que oui. » Stefan dit calmement quand la porte de la maison s'ouvrit et se claqua.

Elena courra en bas et Stefan se changea aussi vite qu'ils arrivèrent en même temps eau premier étage.

Ils virent Damon déposer Bonnie sur le divan. Et tourna ensuite son regard au couple.

« Elle devrait aller à l'urgence! » Elena s'écria en se penchant sur son amie voyant toutes les blessures sur son visage.

« Peut-être mais pas tout de suite » Stefan dit, il regarda Damon.

« De quoi pas tout de suite tu veux qu'ont fasse quoi avec avant?! » Elena s'exclama furieuse.

« Je vais lui donner de mon sang. » Damon murmura calmement. Elena se retourna violement vers lui.

Elle allait répliquer mais se tût et céda sa place à Damon. Elle avoua que c'étais pas une si mauvaise idée.

Damon se mordit le poignait et ouvrir doucement la bouche de Bonnie, quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent dans sa bouche après quelques secondes il referma sa bouche et ce leva.

« Je vais l'amener à l'hôpital. » Damon déclara. Les autres le regardèrent silencieusement et ensuite opina.

Quand il arriva avec Bonnie à l'hôpital ils lui donnèrent une salle tout de suite. Il décida finalement de partir quand il reconnu un visage. Il s'approcha vers elle.

« Tu pars avec Bonnie et ensuite tu l'amène à l'urgence qu'est ce que se passe chez toi Salvatore? » Caroline demanda sourire en coin.

Il sourit «Rien du tout j'aurais peut-être fait ça pour toi et Elena aussi » Caroline leva un sourcil.

«Ouais c'est ça. » En souriant « est-ce qu'ont peur rentrer dans sa chambre? »

« Je ne pense pas mais je lui ai donné mon sang » Damon baissa la voix «elle risque de s'en sortir. »

Caroline à hochée de la tête et partie se rasseoir dans la salle d'attente.

Damon la suivi « Toi tu t'es faite consulter et…? » Caroline se retourna surprise qu'il se souciait de son bien mais ne dit rien.

« Eum… j'ai rien, que quelques éraflures et un coup sur la tête mais j'ai rien de grave. »

Damon ne savait plus quoi faire « Tu va rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'ont puisse la voir? ».

« Oui je ne veux pas l'a laissée seule ici peut-être que cette personne dans la rue voulait notre mort alors si il apprend que nous sommes encore vivante… »

Damon se crispa furieux « Il va payer se mec, sérieux il vient de signer son arrêt de mort. » Caroline mis sa main sur l'appui bras sur chaise de Damon se tournant complètement vers lui.

« Calme-toi là si c'est le tueur en série il est peut-être un vampire et n'essai pas de partir comme ça te plait et tuer tout les autres vampires de la ville! »

« Ça va mais je vais quand même partir et essayer de trouver qui est ce connard. » Damon répondu décidé.

Caroline soupira quand un médecin marcha dans leur direction.

« Elle c'est réveiller et elle a l'air en forme, l'accident lui a causé quelques éraflures et coups mais aucun traumatismes ou autres problèmes c'est plutôt surprenant! » Caroline n'arrêtait pas d'hocher la tête mains sur sa bouche, elle et Damon était soulagés « Vous pouvez aller la voir. »

Quand ils sont rentrés dans la salle Bonnie était paisiblement coucher les yeux légèrement fermés, quand Caroline lui toucha la main elle se réveilla facilement.

« Salut! »Bonnie s'écria et elles se donnèrent un câlin. « Je suis tellement désoler je n'aurais pas du aller si vite j'aurais pu retourner sur la route et-»caroline la coupa

« Chut… ça va Bonnie je n'est rien et ce n'était pas de ta faute mais de ce con sur la route. » Bonnie sourit. Caroline avait oubliée un détail quand elle sentit Damon en arrière.

« Tu sais que Damon ta sauver la vie, c'est lui qui ta sortie de l'auto quand je n'arrivais pas. »

Bonnie fut troubler pendant quelques secondes elle y croyait pas elle le détestait tant pourquoi aurait t'il voulu la sauver quand elle n'aurait probablement pas voulu.

Elle allait répliquer quand elle remarqua Damon justement dans la pièce. Quand il remarqua qu'elle l'avait vu il s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

« Ça va t'es pas obliger de me remercier je sais que t'es surprise, même si je t'énerve souvent ça ne veux pas dire que je ne vais pas t'aider quand ta des problèmes. » Damon expliqua.

« Wow… tu ne ma jamais parler aussi gentiment que ça avant! » Bonnie était bouche bée mais sourie « Mais sérieux merci je ne sais pas qu'est ce qu'y saurait passer si tu n'aurais pas été là. »

« Et il a aussi faite quelque chose d'autre qui t'a encore plus sauvée la vie… » Caroline commença.

Bonnie ne comprenait pas. « Et c'est quoi? »

« Il y'a une raison pourquoi tu na pas de traumatisme ou commotion ou quoi que se soit d'autre de grave… » Bonnie commença à comprendre.

« Non… »

« Damon ta donner de son sang pour que tu survives Bonnie tu aurais eu pleins de problèmes sinon! » caroline s'écria en s'approchant de Bonnie.

« Quoi! » Bonnie cria.

« Si Stefan te l'aurais fait ou même Caroline est ce que ça t'aurait déranger? » Damon demanda.

« OUI je n'en veux pas de ton sang… j'aimerais mieux mourir que devenir un vampire et même a ça juste une goutte de ton sang ça me ferait quelque chose. » Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Dit toi que tu ne serais même pas là à nous crier dessus si il t'en aurait pas donné Bonnie! »

« Peut-être mais pour l'instant ça ne me plait pas désoler mais je veux dormir. » Bonnie murmura en reniflant.

Il n'y croyait pas mais il détestait l'a voir comme ça il avait juste le goût de lui donner un câlin et lui effacer la mémoire pour pas qu'elle le sache et lui dire qu'il a rien de grave mais il ne pouvait pas.

Caroline et Damon sortirent de la chambre le visage triste.

« Je ne peux pas y croire quelle n'est pas contente qu'ont l'aille sauver la vie. » caroline dit troublée.

« Je vais à la pension tout le monde est la tu veux venir? »

« Ouais mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de la laisser ici seule » Caroline hésita.

« Il a plein de personne et je pourra sentir si elle est en danger. »

Caroline opina lentement et partie à la pension dans son auto suivi de Damon.

Quand ils arrivèrent Stefan et Elena ouvrira la porte en vitesse.

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien? Elle va sent sortir? Est-ce que le sang l'a aidée? »

Caroline soupira alla se coucher sur u divan sans dire un mot, Damon lui alla se servir un verre.

« Si vous en soucier tant vous auriez pu juste aller l'a voir non? » Damon demanda ennuyer.

Stefan et Elena se regarda tristement.

« Ont a pas pu on était trop occuper. »Elena inventa. Mais ils étaient de terribles menteurs et en plus le parfum d'Elena était partout sur Stefan et vice versa. Damon et Caroline le savaient ils le sentaient à plein nez.

« Ouais c'est ça ben quand vous serez enfin libre pour faire quoi que se soit vous penserez à aller faire un tour l'hôpital. » Caroline commenta rudement.

Stefan et Elena se sentirent coupable et baissèrent la tête.

« Mais pour l'instant la priorité est de trouver le tueur et la personne au milieu de la rue hier soir, il y'a de fortes chances que ça soit la même personne. » Damon dit en changent de sujet.

« Oui tu as raison on devrait faire des recherches dans la ville et savoir qui sont les autres vampires ici » Elena opina.

« Ok alors je dis que Damon et moi on va dehors et essayons de trouver des vampires quant à vous deux, vous trouver des façons de tuer un vampire autres qu'un pieu et aussi chercher pour les vampires originaux. » Caroline décida sûr d'elle-même.

Tout le monde était d'accord avec elle, quand Damon et Caroline allaient sortir, la porte d'entrée revola à l'autre bout de la pièce pour montrer Katherine bien droite et prête pour combattre quoi ou qui que ce soit.

«Personne va nulle part! » Katherine s'écria avec un large sourire dans sa face.

* * *

**Voila chapitre 2 terminé alors j'espère que sa vous as plu je sais que la réaction de Bonnie au sang de Damon était pas fort mais c'étais le but et se que faisait Stefan et Elena haha c'étais vraiment pas gentil mais juste pour vous avertir je n'aime pas trop Elena alors ya des risque que des fois je la fasse chienne. Et Katherine à la fin hihi est ce elle la meurtrière?**

**Donner moi vos avis et si vous avez des idées s'il vous plait dites les moi je n'ai pas beaucoup d'idée pour le chapitre 3. Bonne journée.**

**-IBAB**


	3. La Sortie d'Hôpital

**Merci pour les reviews!**

**Katherine n'est pas une humaine et Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Kol et Finn sont tous vivant! **

**Je ne possède pas The Vampire Diaries mais j'ai inventée **

**-IBAB**

* * *

La Sortie d'Hôpital

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux _encore _Katherine? » Stefan demanda ennuyer.

Elle paru déçue « Comment ça tu n'es pas content de me voir? » En essayant de paraitre triste.

« Personne est content quand on te voie alors crache ton morceau! » Caroline commenta en ayant vraiment assez de cette bitch.

Mais Katherine elle s'amusait, elle poussa Caroline sur un mur les mains sur son cou.

« Fait attention a se que tu dis blondasse je suis beaucoup plus forte et beaucoup plus expérimenter que toi, je pourrais te finir en quelque secondes. » Mais avant quelle fasse quoi que soit d'autre Stefan la poussa a terre et monta sur elle.

« Tu ne menacera plus aucun de nos amis compris? Tu n'es pas la reine, tu ne peux pas t'amuser à tuer n'importe qui pour le fun comme ça. » Katherine riait elle se retournait maintenant elle était sur Stefan.

« Oh mais tu ne te rappelle pas se qu'ont faisait avant mmm… on s'amusait tellement pourquoi tu es devenu se beau Saint-Stefan le gentil vampire? »

Elena n'aimais vraiment pas leurs position elle voulait que Katherine déguerpisse d'ici au plus vite alors elle s'approcha d'eux.

« Ok Katherine est-ce qu'ont peux avoir au moins une conversation tranquille pour une fois? On n'est pas obliger de toujours se sauter dessus s'il te plaît? » Katherine se releva rapidement et se mis devant Elena.

Damon s'approcha et Stefan se releva.

« D'accord… » Katherine répondit, elle alla s'asseoir sur un divan. « Alors je suis venu ici car j'ai entendu votre conversation et je voulais vous empêcher de tout gaffer. »

« Pourquoi? » Elena demanda en se mettant sur un autre divan suivi pas les autres. « Tu sais qui est le meurtrier? »

« Tu veux dire les meurtriers oui je sais c'est qui. » En souriant, voyant leurs faces s'éclaircir de curiosité et de surprise.

« Et?... » Damon demanda impatient.

« Je vais vous le dire si vous me promettez une chose… » Ils soupirent tous mais opina de la tête. « Je ne veux pas que vous allier les tuer et certainement pas leurs dire que c'est moi qui vous as dit ça, compris? »

« Alors sa sert a quoi de le savoir si on peut rien faire pour l'arrêter? » Caroline demanda.

« Justement vous pouvez rien y faire et moi non plus alors rien ne change. » elle attendait notre engagement et poursuivit.

« Les tueurs en série sont TOUT les Originals de Mystic Falls! »

Il a eu quelques minutes de silence. Tout le monde n'en croyait pas.

« Et c'est combien ça? » Elena demanda paniquée.

« Eum…5 » Katherine annonça en haussant les épaules.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu tant nous le dire? » Stefan se demanda douteux.

« Parce que je ne voulait pas que vous les tuer. » Katherine dit simplement.

« Et pourquoi…? » Damon a demandé en s'approchant

« Parce que je ne voulais juste pas compris! » Se fâcha Katherine et partit en vitesse de vampire.

Tout le monde se regarda.

« .. Il se passe quelque chose de louche elle ne l'aime pas alors pourquoi elle ne voudrait pas les tue? » Stefan se demanda.

« Ouais mais est-ce qu'ont l'écoute? On ne va pas les regarder tuer des innocentes personnes sans rien faire? » Caroline n'en revenait pas.

« On va les retrouver et ensuite on essayera parler avec eux si nous sommes capable. » Stefan décida.

* * *

''Toc Toc''. Bonnie entendit cogner à sa porte de chambre quand elle était entraine de manger son dîner affamée.

« Ouais » en ne regardant pas la personne mais plutôt son yogourt avec appétit.

« Salut Bonnie désolé de ne pas pouvoir venir plus tôt mais je te jure que je serais venu si j'aurais pu je suis vraiment désolé, est ce que tu va mieux? » s'inquiéta le charmant jeune homme.

Bonnie leva les yeux intriguée par son discours « Non t'inquiète pas ca va et ce n'est pas grave je comprends tu es la et c'est tout se qui compte merci d'être venu. »

Stefan paru soulagé « Sa fait plaisir » dit en souriant « Alors est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit quand tu pourra sortir? »

« En faite c'est dès que j'ai fini de manger, ils m'ont dit que c'est dans les alentours de midi. » Bonnie finit son yogourt et se leva en regardant un peu partout cherchant quelque chose.

« Caroline ma apporter du linge… » Bonnie le regarda perplexe « Ouais elle voulait que j'aille te chercher et… »

« Ah ça va c'est parfait n'importe qui mais au moins quelqu'un. » commenta-elle en prenant les vêtements gentiment offert de Stefan elle s'excusa et alla se changer dans les toilettes, pour lui laisser de l'intimité il sortit de la chambre.

En sortant il téléphona à Caroline que Bonnie alla bientôt sortir et qu'elle apprécia les vêtements. Pendant qu'il lui demanda encore une fois pourquoi il devait aller pas que sa lui déplaise, il se cogna contre quelqu'un.

« Scuse moi mec. » dit le gars et partit a une vitesse pressée. Stefan n'a même pas le temps de voir ou dire quoi que se soit.

Stefan était curieux mais décida de pas s'en faire et retourna dans la chambre de Bonnie.

« Alors le linge te va? » lui posa quand elle sortie de la toilette.

« Euh…oui » Bonnie semblant sentir un déjà-vu.

« Tu me passe tes affaires je vais les mettre dans le sac de Meredith. »

« Mais je viens juste de te les donner! »

« De quoi tu parle?! » il commença a paniquer.

«Tantôt tu ma demander si le linge me faisait et tu ma demander de te donner tout les choses que j'ai gardé dans ma chambre depuis l'accident! »

« Euh non je viens juste de revenir dans ta chambre! »

« T'était sortit! » Bonnie se mis les mains sur son front et faisait les cent pas.

« Alors un inconnu a maintenant mon linge, ma sacoche avec mon portefeuille et mon téléphone mais y'a aussi oh mon dieu des trucs de magie et des objets contre le surnaturel et tout- »

Elle s'arrêta sec, « Oh merde! Je t'ai donné mon grimoire » Elle se retourna vers Stefan, « Shit! Quand j'ai eu l'accident j'avais gardée le grimoire avec moi. »

Stefan ouvra grand les yeux et partit avec sa vitesse de vampire. Bonnie avait aucune idée qu'est ce qu'il allait faire mais lui il se rappela bien du gars qui marchait vite et qui ne regardait pas où il allait.

Il sorti de l'hôpital et se dirigea dans le stationnement mais il vu le gars précis déjà deux rues plus loin avec un gros sac et marchait toujours vite mais eu le temps de se retourner avant de tourner un coin rentrant dans une ruelle.

Avec sa vitesse il l'atteignit sans problème et le poussa contre un mur d'un bâtiment.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais à voler les objets de magie? Qui ta envoyer? » Quand il retira la capuche du gars in était bouche bée. Le gars sourit

« Luka! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend? »

« Je suis entraine de retourner chez moi mais tu vois tu quelqu'un m'a arrêté. » Il dit quand il poussa Stefan loin de lui.

Il soupira «Tu sais se que je veux dire pourquoi ta voler les affaires de Bonnie? »

« Parce que j'en ai besoin ok? Maintenant lâche moi j'aimerais retourner chez moi. » Commençait à marcher.

« Tu n'a pas le droit de les voler. Redonne-les-moi stp… » En mettant sa main devant lui.

« Non j'en ai besoin je te les redonnerais après. » En se retournant.

Stefan attendit en restant immobile le regardant aller « Tu fais ça avec quelqu'un ? Quelqu'un te les a demandés? » Luka s'arrêta.

« Ce n'est pas de tes affaires. »

« Mais oui ce l'est si t'es pour mettre des innocent en danger- » Luka l'interrompu.

« Ah non ça j'en suis certain ne t'en fait pas pour ça… » En faisant un petit sourire.

« Alors c'est pourquoi? » Stefan devais a tout point savoir.

« Si je te le dit tu ira tout gâcher. »

« Tu fais équipe avec Klaus c'est ça? » Se n'était pas tellement une question.

Luka ne répondit pas et se retourna pour partir, Stefan alla mettre sa main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter mais par le contrôle de sa pensée envoya Stefan dans des poubelles un peu plus loin.

Quand Stefan se releva et reprit ses penser Luka était déjà partit, il retourna donc a l'hôpital.

* * *

« Mais coudonc c'est quoi qui peux prendre autant de temps juste la ramener ici? » Carline s'impatienta en marchant partout dans le salon.

« Relax Caroline ils vont arriver bientôt n'importe quoi pourrait arriver laisse les donc le temps! » Elena ouvrit grand les yeux, elle remarqua se quelle venait de dire.

« Ça la mal sortir, c'est vraiment pas se que je voulais dire t'en fait pas Caro, Stefan est la. »

« Ouais j'ai compris ce n'est pas grave. » Toujours anxieuse.

Alors que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Stefan et Bonnie, les autres se précipitaient vers eux juste pour voir deux personnes fâchés et surpris.

« Mon dieu qu'est ce qui se passe ici? » Damon commenta a moitié souriant.

« Je peux juste pas y croire pourquoi il me ferait ça!? » Bonnie s'exprima en s'assoyant sur un sofa, déboussolé.

« Mais de quoi tu parle? » Caroline s'assoyant à côté d'elle.

« On vient d'apprendre qu'il a une sorcière qui travaille avec la gang de vampire, ben je suppose mais ça parait à ça. »Stefan commença. Les autres se rapprochèrent.

« Luka ma voler tout mes trucs de magie et va essayer de trouver un moyen pour quelque chose qu'y ne sait pas encore comment faire. Sa veux dire pas vraiment bon. »

« Quoi! Luka mais qu'est ce qui fou avec eux!? » Elena s'écria perplexe.

« Soit qu'ils les aident parce qu'il est obliger ou qu'il veut vraiment faire quelque chose d'important. » Stefan conclu.

« Euh si il travaille avec eux il a peut-être rapport avec les meurtres et tout. »

« Je lui faisait pourtant confiance. » Bonnie paru désespérée mais après quelque seconde elle se leva d'un bond.

« Je dois aller reprendre mon grimoire qu'importe où est-ce qu'y sont, je les retrouverai et on les achèvera une fois pour toute. » Elle était fâcha qu'ils aient touchés a les affaires de sa famille et ils allaient payer.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi si ils voulaient nous finir l'autre nuit ben ils avaient tord nous n'allons pas abandonner. » Caroline parla de la même façon que Bonnie.

« Je suis d'accord avec eux! » Elena s'écria a son tour.

« Wow on relax les super nanas! Vous avez oubliées que c'es des Orginals même les vampires ont de la difficulté a les tuer vous penser qu'une humaine, une sorcière et un bébé vampire réussira à les arrêter?! » Damon s'exclama en se mettant devant eux surpris.

Les filles se rasseyaient lentement calme.

« Ça serais une mission suicide… » Stefan fini.

« Mais je le sais mais on trouvera n'importe quel moyens pour les détruire sérieusement, nous aurons besoin l'aide de plus de personne possible et trouver la façon de tuer un Original aussi facilement qu'un vampire normal. » Bonnie expliqua.

« D'accord la tu a raison -» Stefan ne pouvait pas continuer sa phrase.

« Je te demande pardon! Ce n'est pas aussi facile de tuer un vampire et nous ne sommes PAS des vampires _normaux _comme tu dis! » Damon se sentit vexé.

« Oh la on s'calme tu savais très bien se que je voulais dire! » Bonnie soupira.

« Oui tu penser vraiment a moi quand tu as dit ça. »

« Plus précisément à toi effectivement » Bonnie sourie. Damon soupira amusé.

* * *

**Et voila le chapitre 3 j'espère que lui vous as plu autant que les autre, je ne savais pas trop quel sorcière je devais prendre alors j'ai choisi Luka j'espère que sa vous va. Il n'avait vraiment pas beaucoup de Bamon la je sais mais sa viendra je veux pas tout mettre en partant sinon je ne saurer plus quoi écrire après.**

**À la prochaine :D **

**-IBAB**


	4. L'Enlèvement

**Allo voici le chapitre 4!Premièrement je suis extrêmement désolé sa fait presque plus que 2 mois que je n'ai pas écris parce que on a changé les ordis et j'ai dû copier tous mes documents à l'autre et ça l'a pris vraiment beaucoup trop de temps. C'est pour ça que le chapitre 5 sera très proche mais je vais attendre pour avoir des idées…**

**Alors quand j'ai commencée à écrire j'avais un manque d'inspiration alors s'il vous plaît vous pouvez me donner des idées parce que un moment donnée je serais capoute et n'aura plus rien à écrire.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Je ne possède pas The Vampire Diaries.**

**-IBAB**

* * *

L'enlèvement

Le lendemain matin, Elena se réveilla la première se qui réveilla facilement Stefan à ses cotés. Damon lui étais déjà réveillé et il était dans la salle à manger entraîne de lire le journal.

Caroline et Bonnie eux, n'étaient pas encore réveiller et ils les laissèrent dormirent. Stefan et Elena descendirent et allèrent rejoindre Damon dans la cuisine.

Stefan se prépara une tasse de café tant qu'à Elena commença des crêpes pour tout le monde.

« Alors bien dormis? » demanda-t-elle aux frères Salvatore.

« Moins que toi en tout cas. » Damon répondu en lisant son journal.

Le soleil n'était même pas levé mais aujourd'hui ça allait être une grosse journée, le soir avant, ils avaient planifiés qu'ils allaient essayer de trouver où se cachait les Originals et leurs faire arrêter leurs caprices.

« Ça va mon amour, tu n'es pas obligée de faire un gros déjeuner, qui a faim à cette heure-là? » Stefan demanda à Elena, en allant lui donner un baiser sur la joue par en arrière.

« Eum…les humains! » Répondue Elena en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Stefan soupira mais ne dit rien.

« Oh tu dois me niaiser là! » Damon s'écria en se levant le journal à la main.

Elena et Stefan se retournèrent et Damon leur montra un article du journal.

« Encore un meurtre, cette fois c'est un gars qui c'est faite enfermer dans son garage et il a été intoxiqué! » Damon expliqua en même tant qu'ils lisaient.

Elena s'assoit, sonnée en regardant le vide, Stefan découragé et regarda son frère.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils font ça? Pourquoi ils sont tous reliés? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont en communs pour vouloir tous les tuer? » Elena n'avait que des questions à demander. Il n'avait aucune explication à cela.

« Il faudrait le savoir au plus vite. » Étant la seule réponse possible de Damon.

Elena se releva et enleva les crêpes du poêle.

« Faudrait qu'ont aille réveiller les filles leurs crêpes sont prêtent, » Elena regarda les deux jeunes hommes.

Ils l'a regardèrent d'un air pathétique. Elena se reprit :

« Eum mais aussi pour commencer les recherches plus tôt ! » En faisant un demi-sourire.

Ils lui rendirent et couru jusqu'au 2e. Quand ils se cognèrent ils se surprirent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je pensais que t'allais rester en bas.» Stefan demanda a Damon.

« Ah bah non c'est-» Damon n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase ils entendirent Elena crier leurs noms en bas.

Ils partirent en vitesse au 1er et se retrouva nez-à-nez a Klaus et Luka dans l'entré la porte démolie en arrière d'eux.

« Oups, désolé pour la porte… » Klaus sourit. Damon voulu aller l'attaque mais le bras de Stefan le bloqua et resta tranquille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Klaus ? » Stefan se montras fort et calme. Elena se mis en arrière des deux frères.

«J'ai juste besoin d'une petite aide pour fini mon expérience… » Commença Klaus.

« Et qu'est ce qui te fais dire qu'on va t'aider ? » Dit Elena un peu rude. Klaus contourna les frères et se mis a deux millimètres de la face à Elena pour lui murmurer

« Parce que tu n'as pas le choix ma belle, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te l'expliquer… » Qui sourit après.

Stefan le poussa sur le mur arrière « Et c'est quoi cette expérience ? ».

« Ah ça… c'est un petit secret je veux juste de l'aide d'une personne en particulier… »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle devra faire? »

« M'aider… »

« Désolé mais tu dois être plus clair pour qu'on t'aide la… » Damon commenta.

« Je n'aurais juste pas dû vous le demander avant » qui se retournant vers la sortie en claquant des doigts.

En n'y pensant même pas les frères coururent à l'étage suivis d'Elena quelques secondes plus tard.

« Merde! » cria Damon.

Elena se mis les mains sur sa bouche « Oh non ce n'est pas possible... »

La gang de Klaus avait pris Caroline et Bonnie.

XXX

« Hey Caro réveille-toi… » Bonnie se frotta la tête en bougeant caroline qui était encore assoupit a coter d'elle.

Elle était pourtant si bien endormie dans le lit de… c'était le lit de qui déjà? Damon? Uark… il ne m'aurait jamais laissée me coucher dedans. Mais ce n'est pas le point, quand elle se réveilla elle était au milieu d'un salon… avec Caroline libres, encore en pyjama et seules.

Un petit gémissement de la part de Caroline, elle se retourna et ouvrit les yeux. Elle eut un petit sursaut en voyant Bonnie assise juste à côté d'elle. Elle se leva d'un coup.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fais? » Elle regarda autour d'elle.

« Je me posais justement la même question… » Bonnie aida Caroline à se lever et commencèrent à marcher un peu partout. « Tu te rappelles de quelque chose? »

« Vraiment pas on devrait partir d'ici, au plus vite. » Caroline suggéra et elles se dirigèrent vers la porte quand elles entendirent une voix.

« Je ne ferais pas sa si je serais vous. »

Elles se retournèrent et virent la dernière personne qui aurait voulu voir.

« C'est toi qui nous a kidnappées. » Caroline dit. Ce n'était même pas une question.

« Pas exactement mais si vous voulez, j'ai dû le faire parce que sérieusement vos gardes du corps posent vraiment trop de questions. » Klaus s'assit sur un divan.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux? » Bonnie lui demanda rudement.

« Ce n'est pas très polie comment tu me parle surtout que je suis le ''kidnappeur'' comme vous le dites. »

« Ton point... » Caroline soupira.

« En fait je n'ai que besoin de la sorcière, mais si j'ai besoin de la convaincre j'ai un exemple juste à côté d'elle que je pourrais pleinement utilisé. » En regardant Caroline.

Caroline s'assis découragée. « Et de quoi as-tu besoin d'aide avec? » Bonnie lui demanda.

« Quelques trucs de magie et le tour est joué! » Il ria de son petit jeu de mot.

Elle soupira et lui demanda quand commencer car elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

Il lui demanda de le suivent, tant qu'a Caroline elle pensa être toute seule mais entendit des pas dans le corridor.

« Ah! Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir t'enfuir aussi facilement! »

Caroline se leva d'un coup en voyant la personne sortir de la noirceur.

« Tu nous as mentis!... grosse connasse! » Cria Caroline.

Katherine souri en riant.

« Haha, merci beaucoup et… pensait tu vraiment que j'allais vous aider à ce point, tu ne me connais pas assez pour sa Caroline. »

« Et oui mais tu nous as juste pas dit toute l'information mais juste assez pour qu'ils sachent où chercher. » Caroline sourit à moitié.

« Oups… » Elle s'assit en mettant une main sur sa bouche.

« Vous avez l'intention de faire quoi au juste? » Caroline qui s'assit a son tour.

« On ne va pas commença une petite conversation entre filles là… juste te dire que tu pourras rien faire toi et tes amis a tout arrêter comme des petits héros et que c'est la décision de personnes nous n'avons juste pas le choix… la preuve qu'elle est imbattable. » expliqua Katherine en essayant de la convaincre.

« Il a toujours une solution même pour les bonnes choses, bien que celle-là n'en est pas une… on trouvera, inquiète toi pas. » Caroline étais relaxe sur le divan.

Katherine se rapprocha de Caroline à sa vitesse surnaturelle.

« Oh tu peux être sur que je ne suis pas inquiète haha, je suis plutôt très enchantée de ce qui va arriver et je ne laisserais pas des croit bons penser pouvoir l'arrêter! » En souriant et se remettant sur son divan.

Caroline commença à être mal à l'aise.

« Alors Bonnie je te présente tes coéquipiers pour ce sortilège; » Il pointa trois personnes, un homme deux femmes, mais ne dit aucuns noms, « Et bien sûr le seul que tu connais bien… » Il pointa Luka qui souriait, pas du tout embarrasser par sa trahison envers Bonnie.

Mais Bonnie, elle n'avait pas le goût de le regarder elle savait très bien c'est qui même en ne disant pas son nom et se foutait royalement de ce qu'y fera c'est finie.

« Le but est simple je veux ressusciter des personnes qui me sont très chères et j'ai besoin d'autant sorcières que je peux et je n'ai pas trouvé le sortilège encore alors je vous demande de le trouver. » Klaus leur expliqua.

« Vous avez pis mon grimoire… » Elle soupira, « Sérieusement faut que tu apprennes à demander… » Bonnie regarda le sol quand tous les autres surpris l'a regardèrent comme si elle venait d'une autre planète.

Klaus sourit à moitié « Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça… » Il répondu et partis de la salle.

Luka sortis le grimoire et le mis sur la table devant tout le monde, elle ne l'a pas regardée, ses yeux fixés sur le grimoire.

Pendant que les autres cherchaient le sort, elle resta à côté ne voulant pas les aider.

« Bonnie ça risque d'être moins long si tu nous aidais… » Luka lui fit remarquer, elle répondu énervée « Je m'en fou. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu vas dire si j'appelle Klaus- » commença Luka.

« JE M'EN FOU TA PAS COMPRIS? DIS LE JE M'EN FOU COMPLÊTEMENT QU'IL ME TUE ÇA NE ME DERANGE BEAUCOUP MOINS QUE VOUS AIDER!» Cria Bonnie qui finalement le regarda.

Sa le surpris mais sourit quelques secondes plus tard « Oui et si il te menace de tuer ton amie tu feras quoi? »

« Je lui demanderai de me prendre, ça sert à quoi de vivre si tu ne peux même pas choisir ce que tu fais et ce que t'es _obligé _de faire n'est pas bien? » Elle lui demanda sachant qu'il ne répondra pas elle continua « T'a pas idée ce qu'il est, je ne peux pas y croire que tu es de son côté tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il va te faire quand il aura ce qu'il voudra. »

« Je sais qu'il ne me tuera pas, il m'a fait une promesse il a _besoin _de moi ! » En grossissant ses yeux.

« Les promesses ne sont pas toujours gardées… » Murmura Bonnie tristement.

« Mais celle-là le sera. » Luka ne décrocha pas sa pensée.

« Ok, c'est ton choix tu verras mais retourne pas vers moi où les autres si tu t'étais trompé. » Dit Bonnie en tournant les pages du grimoire.

Luka hésita mais pas longtemps et l'aida à trouver le sortilège.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils trouvèrent le sortilège pour ressusciter un mort.

* * *

**Voilà! Hihi je sais maintenant quoi faire, j'ai trouvé ce que Klaus veux et ça ne sera pas long que vous allez le savoir.**

**J'espère que ça vous as plu et désolé encore du gros retard :$**

**IBAB**


	5. La Recherche

**J****'espère que vous avez aimés le chapitre précédent, j'ai essayé de faire mon possible pour qu'il soit intéressant mais je ne sais pas si je suis très bonne à faire cela alors… **

**Dans ce chapitre il n'aura pas de Bamon, désolé mais ça l'arrive!**

**D****désolé du retard panne d'électricité.**

**Je ne possède pas The Vampire Diaries.**

**-IBAB**

* * *

**La Recherche**

« Non mais il faut avertir la police ou je ne sais pas mais on doit partir à leur recherche et vite! » Elena s'énerva en descendant les escaliers.

« Surement pas la police, nous irons nous même les retrouver je pense que sa sera plus facile et la police ne doit pas savoir à propos des surnaturels sa la mettra en danger. » Stefan décida en posant le téléphone qu'Elena avait décroché.

« C'est les putains d'original alors c'est clair; endroit caché, sombre, loin de tout le monde ou peut-être dans un endroit publique pour qu'il passe inaperçu. » Damon passait des suggestions en marchant un peu partout dans la maison.

« Mais pourquoi il voulait Caroline? Bonnie je comprends c'est quelque chose d'important qui dérange surement les règles de la nature alors il faut l'arrêter, mais Caroline elle, je n'ai aucune idée ce qu'il planifie avec elle… » Elena se répéta sans cesse pourquoi _elle_?

« Ce n'est pas la plus grande question en ce moment Elena, il faut juste les retrouvés au plus vite avant qu'il arrive quelque chose de trop grave. » Damon commença à s'énerver.

Stefan mis sa main sur une des épaules à Damon, « Ok ça va on doit premièrement savoir où débuter nos recherches… » Vu que personne répondait il continua, « Eum… une idée où il pourrait rester à Mystic Falls? »

« Ce n'est certainement pas un endroit public alors je dirais les maisons ou commerces qui ne soit plus habités ou le cimetière ou le tombeau… » Elena suggéra en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

« Ok allons dans le cimetière et en se rendant, nous regarderons dans les endroits sombres. » Stefan décida en sortant le premier.

Ils prient la voiture de Damon a trois et traversaient la ville et regarder partout en avançant tellement lentement que les personnes derrières klaxonnaient.

« Mais c'est impossible de savoir si ils sont dans des maisons ou quelque chose du genre là on regarde que l'extérieur et c'est sûr qu'ils ne sont pas là! » Elena chialait

« Regarde on cherche comme ça avant et après on demandera à des gens ou je ne sais pas…» Damon qualifia à Elena.

Tout d'un coup il avait une gang de personne autour de l'entrée de l'hôtel de la ville, on pouvait même voir des caméras alors les journalistes étaient sur place. Ils décidèrent de stationner à côté et voir ce qui se passa.

« Qu'est-il arrivé? » Stefan demanda à une jeune femme de leur âge qui était dans la foule.

« Il a eu un autre meurtre et il avait un témoin, la police est entrainé de l'interroger. » Elle essayait de voir en se mettant sur le bout des pieds.

« Merci! » Stefan se dirigea vers Elena et Damon qui était restés à l'écart.

« Il a eu un autre meurtre… » Stefan leur annonça décourager mais avant qu'ils disent quoi que ce soit il rajouta, « Mais au moins là il a eu un témoin et il faut savoir ce qu'il a vu vous venez. »

Ils contournèrent la foule et se rendirent là où une police interrogeait un homme d'à peu près 60 ans, il avait un barrage où les mots _scène de crime_ était écrit dessus, il avait un corps qui était maintenant dans un sac et deux hommes le transporta pour le mettre dans l'ambulance.

Avec leur ouïe, Stefan et Damon écouta le vieil homme expliquer ce qu'il a vu.

« Ils étaient beaucoup, ils n'étaient pas humains sa c'était sûr! Je venais de sortir de l'ascenseur quand j'ai vu la gang arrivé, le réceptionniste leurs disait d'arrêter mais il le faisait pas, alors là un d'eux, j'imagine le chef, a rentré une longue lame, on dirait que c'était une épée! J'ai capoté et je me suis caché pour pas qui me voient, ils ont pris l'ascenseur, ils sont dans l'hôtel en ce moment même j'en suis sûr! » Les deux frères se regardèrent du coin de l'œil, ils savaient que c'était Klaus.

Ensuite ils entendirent « Mais il avait deux jeunes filles qui deux hommes les tenaient dans les bras, elles n'avaient pas l'air d'être comme eux, elles ne sont avec ses hommes! » Le vieil homme expliqua en bougeant partout.

Les Salvatore dirent à Elena de rester là et qu'ils allaient chercher Caroline et Bonnie. Elle n'u pas le temps de rouspéter ils partirent avec leur vitesse de vampire.

Quand ils étaient dans l'ascenseur et que personne les voyaient, ils s'arrêtèrent.

« Merde, on ne sait même pas qu'elle étage et encore moins la chambre. » Damon réalisa.

« Elles faut qu'elles nous envoies leur emplacement par télépathie et on sera capable de déterminer quelle étage. » Stefan demanda.

_Vous êtes où, on est dans l'ascenseur de l'hôtel mais on ne sait pas quelle étage prendre? _Stefan l'envoya aux deux dans l'espoir qu'elles l'entendent.

Après disons 2 minutes il reçut une réponse. _Oh mon dieu Stefan?! C'est Caroline, on est dans une chambre mais j'ai aucune idée l'étage mais en regardant par la fenêtre, je te dirais quand même haut, voir la moitié de l'hôtel. Et la chambre impossible à savoir, désolé!_

Stefan était content d'entendre sa voix, plutôt sa pensée mais pareil, il pesa sur le 7.

_Où est Bonnie? _Stefan lui demanda.

_Dans une autre pièce, il l'a voulais pour un sortilège, qu'il risque de finir bientôt si tu ne te dépêche pas! A et aussi ne fais pas confiance en- , _Caroline n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Stefan était confus, il disait à l'ascenseur d'aller plus vite.

« Madame fait sa rebelle et parle en télépathie pour essayer de se sauver » Katherine, poussa Caroline a terre pour arrêter la discussion avec Stefan.

« Ben oui je ne vais pas rester là à rien faire et attendre que vous foutez le bordel dans la ville, encore une fois. » Caroline se releva.

« Ta raison mais tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû faire ça mais merci de m'avoir prévenu de leur arrivé! » Katherine fît des gestes avec d'autres personnes et sortie de la chambre.

Caroline ne put sortir avec elle un homme la surveillait et la poussa dans le salon. Klaus rentra et gloussa

« Ah je suis content qu'ils arrivent je n'attendais plus que ça merci Caroline. »

Caroline épeurée cria dans ses pensées _Sauvez-vous ils savent que vous êtes ici!_

« Ah le voilà! » Luka dit en pointant un texte sur une page du livre. Ça faisait au moins 15 minutes qu'ils tournèrent les pages et Bonnie faisait semblant de chercher.

« On peut enfin commencer! » Dit un des hommes, ils placèrent les choses qu'ils avaient besoin en place et se mirent en ligne.

Luka dit à bonnie de se mettra à une certaine place, il partit quelque instant et revenu avec Klaus.

« Ah il était temps, alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez… commencer! » Klaus éleva sa voix de bonheur.

XXX

« Maintenant la chambre. » Damon marcha rapidement jusqu'à ce que le corridor se sépare en deux chemins.

« Tu vas de ce côté je vais par là et avec notre ouïe on écoute chaque chambre en vitesse ok? » Stefan décida.

Katherine apparue dans le corridor de gauche et dramatisait sa fâcherie.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous aie dit! Je ne voulais pas que fassiez quoi que ce soit avec les Originals et vous vous venez et à cause de sa vous avez vu, vos petites _amies_ ont été kidnappées par eux! » Elle était en traine de crier sur eux.

Mais Damon n'écouta pas un mot de son explication juste amies et kidnapper, alors sa voulais dire qu'elle savait quelque chose. Damon la poussa contre un mur « Tu vas me dire maintenant où elles sont, je te jure que je ne vais pas me gêner à te tuer! »

Katherine sourie « Si t'arrive à le faire avant moi! » Elle le poussa contre l'autre mur mais avant qu'elle fasse quelque chose Stefan l'a poussa a terre et ils commencèrent à se battre.

Damon remarqua quelque chose et arrêta « Eum… attend une secondes Katherine qu'est-ce que tu fais ici et comment t'a sue qu'ils les avaient kidnappées? » Stefan l'a lâcha.

« J'ai… vue la gang les prendre… » Katherine inventa en se relevant.

« Alors tu vas nous montrer quelle chambre ils se sont cachés » Damon la poussa dans le dos dans le corridor.

« Ah ben je ne sais pas… je suis arrivée trop tard pour savoir quelle chambre… » qui retenait son corps proche de l'ascenseur.

« Katherine qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici? » Stefan lui demanda calmement.

« Tu vois Damon, ça c'est une façon de demander une question-poliment. » Il grogna et la poussa proche de Stefan. « Répond! » lui dit-elle.

« J'ai vue qu'ils étaient rentrés dans hôtel je l'ai s'ait suivis mais je ne sais pas quelle chambre ils sont bon sang! » Elle expliqua comme si c'était la centième fois.

« Oui elle le sait! » Une voix derrière Stefan cria. Katherine grogna elle alla l'attaquée mais Damon lui tenait un bras.

« Elena qu'est-ce que tu fais là, on t'avais dit de rester en bas! » Stefan se retourna et s'avança près des deux autres.

« Elle ment, elle est avec eux depuis le début, elle a tuée des gens autant que les autres, elle était dans la chambre avec les autres, elle était avec Caroline i peine quelques minutes. » Elena annonça aux frères, mais en regardant Katherine dans les yeux.

Stefan et Damon étaient bouche bée, ils se retournèrent vers Katherine. « Est-ce que c'est vrai ce qu'elle dit? »

Elle regarda le sol comme si elle se sentait coupable « Oui c'est vrai… » Elle commença à sourire et dit « Et j'en suis fière! » Elle donna un coup dans le ventre de Damon, elle s'enfuit avec sa vitesse surnaturel vers la chambre.

« Allez trouver la chambre! » Elena cria aux frères, Stefan tapota l'épaule de Damon et courir la poursuive.

Katherine était peut-être vite, mais pas assez, parce que Stefan et Damon réussirent à trouver la chambre en la voyant entrer et le son, il pouvait facilement déterminé qu'elle était entrée dans la chambre 44.

Il non même pas cognés, la première chose qui virent était le salon où Caroline était assis sur le sofa et Katherine était devant elle début, il avait aussi trois autres gars à différente place dans la chambre dont une devant la porte qui l'évanoui facilement et les autres on bondit vers eux.

En quelques minutes les deux frères avaient tués tous les gars. Katherine soupira, « il devrait vraiment trouver d'autre garde du corps parce que sérieusement, ils sont vraiment poche! ».

Ils s'approchèrent d'elle « Vous savez pourquoi de pas reprendre sa une autre journée, quand je serais disons… plus prête? » Et elle s'enfuit avec sa vitesse surnaturelle mais les frères s'en foutait, ils s'approchèrent de Caroline.

« Ça va? Où est Klaus? Où est Bonnie? » Ils demandèrent en même temps.

« Wow un à la fois s'il vous plaît! Ils sont dans la pièce d'à côté faites attention ils sont nombre- » elle se ferma quand Klaus est sorti d'un cadre de porte et marcha très lentement avec un sourire dans sa face.

« Mais que vaut cet honneur »

« Oh tu le sais déjà Klaus et on ne va pas laisser tomber jusqu'à ce que ça soit toi à terre! » Damon éleva la voix.

« En ait tu si sûr? Parce que juste en arrière de moi il a des petites sorcières qui chantonnent des belles chansons et je suis prêt à parier que tu voudras les arrêter… Et moi, comme tu la remarquer, je suis dans le chemin. » En souriant.

« Ça ne va pas être si dure que ça, si tu vois bien nous sommes trois ici et toi? » mais juste avant qu'il répond il sorti de la chambre, ce qui laissa tout le monde confus, mais revenu cette fois avec la belle Elena devant lui.

« J'ai un otage! » Klaus déclara en la tenant par le cou prêt à tout moment de sortir ses crocs.

Les frères soupirèrent dans leur tête, ils n'entamèrent aucun mouvement.

« Je suis désolée… Je suis désolée… » Elena murmura les yeux à terre, pleurant déjà, elle alla rater leur plan.

« C'est gentil de l'avoir amener avec vous. » En repoussant ses cheveux de son visage.

« Je t'interdis de la toucher! » Stefan cria brusquement en faisant un pas en avant.

« Oh! On se calme les hormones! Tu sais ce que je vais faire si tu t'approches encore… » En étranglant plus fort Elena il continua « Vous allez laisser les jeunes finir leurs chant après les jeunes demoiselles seront tous à vous » Demanda en souriant.

« Mais on veut savoir se sort sert à quoi ? Et s'il est dangereux pour des innocents ? » Caroline demanda en se levant.

« Oh t'inquiète pas, blondie, se sort est complètement personnelle et attaquera personne, à moins qu'ils l'aillent demander! » En les fixant sauvagement.

« Alors pourquoi as-tu attaqué des gens dans la ville? Je ne penserais pas qu'ils te l'aient demandé? » Stefan réalisa.

« Mais c'est là que tu as tort, je ne les ai pas tué pour rien, ils l'ont certainement demandé mais pas verbalement. » Les autres confus, Damon alla lui dire que ça n'avait aucun sens mais, Luka sorti de l'autre pièce, un coup à la tête le faisant saigner.

« Bonnie c'est enfuit on n'a pas eu le temps de finir le rituel! » Il annonça à Klaus, qui lui grogna et sorti ses crocs en penchant Elena par en arrière.

Mais n'eut pas le temps, Caroline poussa Klaus et Stefan en même temps pris Elena en vitesse et partirent dans la pièce.

Il avait les autres sorcières tous effondrés à terre, sachant pas s'ils étaient vivants ou non, ils regardèrent partout.

« Mais c'est impossible on l'a pas vu sortir et il n'y a aucune autre porte? » Caroline se questionna.

Mais elle parla top vite, quand ils sentirent le courant d'air, ils se retournèrent et virent finalement la fenêtre de la pièce ouverte, très grande.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 5 j'espère qu'il vous a plus, s'il-vous-plaît dites le moi je ne sais pas si vous aimer ça ou non et si vous avez des idées ne vous gêner pas à me lai dire.**

**Mais sinon à la prochaine, il aura plus de Bamon ne vous inquiétez pas ;)**

**-IBAB**


End file.
